frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170617021542/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170704144325
In Norway, Europe in Arendelle... Elsa sat one the chair of hers and Anna's old former bedroom. She was still waiting patiently for Anna to come back home to Arendelle to her so she and Anna could make up with each other and be sister friends again, but Elsa had no other choice but to accept the fact that Anna's no longer better off with her at all. She had to face the fact that Anna's better off without her though. She was there because she was rethinking the choices she never ever even should've made from the beginning in the first place at all, not only shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago even without telling her why, not only accidentally freezing Arendelle either after the public confrontation at her own coronation day ever since she denied her engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles instead of blessing which it cause Anna to take it very badly, not only she made Anna run away from Arendelle, but also freezing Anna's old bedroom door in order to isolate her in her one and only former bedroom rather than the whole entire castle of Arendelle and worse, she assigned the guards to Anna's bedroom door much to Anna's anger and fury before anybody else who does anything to be there for Anna no matter what in case if or when neither Elsa nor their parents were always at all punished Elsa for what she did to Anna, such as not only putting Elsa to a deep sleep in order to prevent her from finding out where Anna is but also take all of Elsa's true, real, old memories of Anna, her and Anna being sisters, the past thirteen year isolation, the public confrontation at Elsa's coronation day, eternal winter accident and the other tension in Anna's bedroom after Elsa isolated her sister in her one, only own bedroom rather than the whole entire castle of Arendelle by freezing her bedroom door and worse, she assigned the guards to the bedroom door after Anna unfortunately returned home to Arendelle to her after she found out she was pregnant before the tension. Elsa thought that it was the best if neither she nor Anna were ever even sisters at all anyway because she was nothing more of a stranger to Anna. She sure was enjoying her quiet time without Anna there to bother her at all but she wasn't at all this nor that happy without Anna at all ever since she found out Anna stormed away from Arendelle without any traces for her nor even Kristoff nor anybody else from Norway, Europe to know where she was at all when anybody else who does anything to be there for Anna no matter what came to rescue Anna from Elsa's so called protection after everything they did was to punish Elsa for freezing Anna's bedroom door in order to isolate Anna in her one, only, own bedroom rather than the whole entire castle of Arendelle. Elsa felt that she deserved to be out of Anna's life but she also felt that she didn't deserve to be Anna's sister at all. After Anna unfortunately chose to return home to Arendelle to her, things didn't go very well at all like it could've gone better than before so instead, things got worse before Elsa was put to sleep as she fell down on the ground, right before they took all of her real, old memories of Anna right out of her head without any truthful explanations at all. After Elsa found out all of her real, old missing memories of Anna and Anna being her sister had been all gone all along, she knew the reason why Anna was no longer on her side anymore at all but she also knew the other reason why Anna got her revenge on Elsa in a fit of uncontrollable pure rage too, especially with the help of anybody else who does anything to be there for Anna no matter what because of what she did to Anna was far worse than shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago even without telling her why. This was how Anna felt ever since after anybody else who does anything to be there for her no matter what in case only if or when neither Elsa nor their parents were always at all already returned to all of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the accident without Elsa around until Anna took it from very badly to far much worse than usual. No wonder Anna got her revenge on Elsa ever since anybody/everybody else always shows nothing but favoritism towards Elsa over Anna, such as always taking Elsa's side over Anna's against Anna all the time every time two sisters get into the quarrel with each other. Anna was sick of favoritism towards Elsa but she was also fed up with Elsa's preferable, special treatments too. Anna easily broke, cut and severed all the ties with Elsa for good without any apologetic, remorseful regrets at all. Elsa sadly thought in her mind as she felt nothing but guilty for the things she never ever even should've done to Anna at all. Elsa spoke to herself. "Now that I think about it. Anna did sacrifice herself for me and how did I repay her? Instead of doing better than I did like I should've back then before, I still did worse than I did, such as shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago even without telling her why. Worse, at my own coronation day, I pushed her too far before I put Arendelle in danger. I made her run away from Arendelle to find happiness. Anna could've been better off living anywhere else away from Arendelle, especially away from the likes of me but instead, she returned home to Arendelle to tell me that she's pregnant now so I'm an aunt now. Worse, I froze her bedroom door by isolating her in one, only, own bedroom rather than the whole entire castle of Arendelle. Worst of all, I assigned the guards to her bedroom door. This time, I've gone too far enough already. No wonder Anna's still beyond mad at me. No wonder she was so angry, upset and furious with me. No wonder Anna's no longer better off with me at all anymore. No wonder Anna got her revenge on me in a fit of rage, anger and fury. I couldn't really calm her down at all. I can't really blame her. I deserve all the grudges against me. I deserve revenge against me. I deserved to be better off without any real memories of Anna and me and Anna being sisters anyway. I deserve that kind of punishment. After all, I should've asked Grand Pabbie to remove any of my true, old memories of Anna and Anna being my sister back when I was only eight while Anna was only just five back then before. That's why it's better if Anna also had no true, real, old memories of me and me being her sister at all either as long as she still lives but I didn't think about that idea at all because there's no way I can forget the fact that Anna and I are sisters at all no matter what. There's no way Anna could easily forgive me for what I did to her at all. Maybe I should be better off as an only child again, shouldn't I? Anna's better off without me now. Let her be happier with anybody else who would do anything much better than I should've done, especially the ones who'd never ever even shut her out no matter what, especially the way I did for past thirteen years ago no matter what. Why shouldn't Anna be better off with anybody else who's more of a family to her than my parents and I should've been to her back then before?" Elsa sighed sadly before turned around to leave hers and Anna's old bedroom to head straight towards her bedroom to cry her eyes, heart out, her head and face off in order to let it all out.